Sticky Hands
by basilea
Summary: A short one for C/G... so small it´s not worth a summary


STICKY HANDS

Basilea 

Disclaimer: I own nothing... and that makes me sad

Spoilers: None

A/N: English isn´t my first language, so, thank you Cath for your great funny beta!

It was a boring night for Grissom. None of the cases he had provided his crew with needed any help from an expert entomologist and the team was away, working and being independent and efficient without him. So he decided to try and find some goodies to eat. He had spent most of the shift feeding his bugs and spiders and that had made him hungry.

He sneaked into the break room and opened the fridge. He remembered having seen some fruit in it while hiding some experiment that was begining to smell and needed some conservation. Catherine´s voice startled him. 

"I don´t think your experiment is ready yet."

She was sitting at he sofa behind him, holding a science magazine, and looking at him without her usual smile on her lips.

"Sorry?" 

His expression was intriguingly cute, but Catherine didn´t want to surrender that easily. She leant over the table to leave the article she was reading and grabbed a pear. 

"Your experiment. It isn´t smelly enough yet. It only took four washes to get the smell of whatever you have in there out of my pear."

He closed the fridge door and walked towards her. 

"I was looking for some fruit actually" and reached out for the pear she was holding. She took it away from him, and looked straight into his eyes. 

"I don't remember giving you any permission to eat my fruit". 

Grissom was shocked. She seemed immune to his smile and that was something new for him. He had always managed to get anything he wanted from her just by displaying his half-smile or arching his brow, and this new situation had him a bit confused. He was starting to think, that maybe, his disastrous people skills had finally taken him a bit too far, when she failed faking her serious face, and a little smile formed in her lips only to be erased in a fraction of second. He knew her too well to be tricked that easily, so, he decided to play along. 

"What do you think Lindsay would say about you not wanting to share things with your friends?"

Catherine was determined to get her way with the conversation... and the pear... so she maintained her cool exterior while answering him back that mothers are allowed to skip some of their basic rules when necessary. And teaching him a lesson about contaminating collective property was considered necessary, and after saying that, she cut a slice of her pear and ate it.

He watched her with amusement, mesmerized by her lips. A tiny juicy drop had escaped from the corner of her mouth and she run her tongue to recover it. That simple act fascinated him. She was very aware of what she was doing to him by then, she loved teasing him, and she knew she was really good at it. Grissom´s face became red when he noticed she was looking at him. He noticed because her lips formed a great smile, and that made him look up. Catherine was enjoying the situation: He was at her mercy now. And she couldn't help to take advantage of it.

She sliced a piece of her pear, and offered it to him with a smile. He knew she had won. She wasn´t giving up, she was conceding him that favour. He hovered above the sofa to use his mouth to take it from her hand, but she quickly took it away and ate it. Grissom looked at her with his mouth still wide opened in disbelief. She was biting and tasting the pear while making some funny tasty noises.

"That was mean," was all he was able to say after recovering from her act.

She swallowed it and teased him about how good and sweet and cold it was. He looked at her with what he pretended to be a hurt look in his eyes. She took pity on him and sliced another slice. 

"I DO want that," he said.

She tried to look as serious as possible, but Grissom´s face wasn't helping.

"You do, don´t you? Then take it," and she placed the slice between her lips.

"Think I wouldn´t dare?"

Catherine shrugged and smiled. The pear was starting to drop around the corners of her mouth again, and Grissom knew he had to take it now, before he was lost in her lips again, so, he gathered all courage he could find and leaned towards her. She didn´t move, she didn´t even blink, she was too busy watching him approaching. He finally got close enough then opened his mouth... and when he felt her lips brushing his, he closed them keeping half of the pear inside. 

Their gaze was locked in each other´s eyes but when he was about to take the piece of fruit from her, he felt it slip out of his mouth back into hers. He quickly stood up, took a step back and watched her as she bit it and tasted it.

"I had earned that slice" 

Catherine couldn´t help but laugh at his face. She was having the time of her life. She loved teasing him, but she just couldn´t believe she had managed to steal a 'kiss' from him with that old trick this time.

"Oh poor Gil...! OK, here." And she sliced another piece. 

"I plan to take it this time". 

She giggled and placed it between her lips once more. Grissom sighed because he wasn´t sure he could stand to be so close to her again without pushing her onto the couch and making love to her right there.

He hovered above her once more, opened his mouth, felt her lips against his... and he felt the pear dissapear once more out of his mouth, back into hers. But to Catherine's dismay, he didn´t step back this time, he instead closed his eyes and made his tongue follow the pear inside her mouth.

Catherine was only teasing, she loved to see him suffer with uncertainty, she wasn´t expecting his bold reaction. She never thought he could actually think about that possibility. The thought of pulling away from him crossed her mind for a second, but his tongue felt so good, she just closed her eyes and let him taste her. 

It only took Grissom half a second to find what he was looking for but he used three more seconds to finally take the piece of fruit out of her mouth. This time it was he who was smiling while Catherine looked surprised. He opened his mouth so she could see the piece of fruit inside of it.

Catherine was still trying to recover from the shock of his act while Grissom started biting his prize. 

"Hey! Half of that was supposed to be mine!" 

Grissom stopped biting and smiled. He loved it when she didn´t give up.

"There´s still a bit of juice left... don´t be shy, come and get it."

He continued eating gladly, in fact, he was so glad of having won the battle, that when Catherine stood up leaving the knife and the reminders of the pear on the table and got closer to him, he wasn´t sure of what to do.

She repressed a true happiness smile when she knew she was about to win the war and mocked resignation. 

"Well... guess half of it´s juice will do" and tipping on her toes pressed her lips against him... and soon slid her tongue into his mouth.

They both enjoyed the sweetness of the juice but they liked each other´s taste much better and kept tasting it long after all the juice was gone. When it became obvious that they were, in fact, kissing, Catherine´s hands flew to Grissom´s face, but that made him end the kiss.

They looked at each other panting. She wasn´t sure what to think about what had happened. Kissing Grissom was a thought she´d had on her mind for a long time, and by the way he had responded to it, she was sure he wanted it too, but now it had happened, he had pushed her away. She was eager for an explanation. He knew, and he told her: "Sticky hands."

Catherine laughed. They *were* sticky. "Guess I´ll need to wash up, huh?" Grissom smiled and was about to answer when Greg got into the room. 

"Cath, you´re pager´s off. I have a match for your..." He suddenly noticed Catherine´s darkened eyes, and Grissom´s heavy panting. WAAA!

"Have I interrupted something?"

Grissom looked at him so seriously, that Greg knew he indeed had, and that made his mind wonder through a whole new world of ideas, till Catherine's demanding voice brought him back to reality. She needed to know what the match was. "Sure boss" and he explained his discoveries to a once again smiling Catherine. She set her mind on her case instantly, but she kept looking at Grissom with the corner of her eye. He seemed submerged in some deep thoughts. Once Greg was done with his explanation, looked at Grissom and smiled widely while leaning to Catherine´s ear and whispering "when will you tell me what have I exactly interrupted?" Catherine looked back at him. "Maybe when you´re older." Greg blushed at her comment, and headed towards the door trying hard to repress his need to make one final statement, and he was about to achieve his goal when the words run out of his mouth "I'm leaving now, but remeber *THIS* is a public place, and the other 'kids' may come around anytime" and left as quickly as he could.

Catherine giggled and headed back to the table to gather her things. 

"And when will you tell me what *you* were thinking of?" 

Grissom didn´t answer. How could he? All he had in his mind was the thought of licking her juicy, sticky hands, so he just stood and looked at her. She realized she wasn´t going to receive any answer and gave up with a sigh.

"Well, I have to go now" 

Grissom nodded and she took some folders finally noticing her dirty hands. 

"Aw shit! Why didn't you remind me?" Catherine looked around for something to clean her hands with, but she couldn´t find anything. Grissom smiled and finally laughed at her. She turned around, and with a grin, cleaned her hands with his jacket. Grissom stopped laughing. She gave him a wink, took the folders of her case and made it to the door. Grissom´s voice made her turn back and look at him.

"Cath?" 

"Yes?" 

"Is our breakfast still up?" 

She knew he couldn´t get mad at her, no matter what she did. And she thought she was the luckiest woman alive just by having him wanting to have breakfast with her.

"Sure." 

He smiled again. He had been dreaming about their breakfast all night, but the perspectives of had just become incredibly exciting for him.

"Want me to bring anything?" 

Catherine thought about it for a second and finally said "what about some fruit... for dessert?" and she left the room with the memory of Grissom's biggest smile she had ever seen. 

Fin


End file.
